Solo algo de fiebre, ¿puede hacerte cambiar ?
by colora
Summary: Solo algo de fiebre, ¿puede hacerte cambiar de opinión?, eme no se solo comenten es muy cortito espero que les guste comenten


hola !!! hace tiempo que no escribia e tenido muchos problemas!!!, bueno aqui les dejo algo cortito !!! no me maten oki?

Solo algo de fiebre, ¿puede hacerte cambiar de opinión?

La veo dormir tan tranquila en su cama, que me molesta pensar que tengo que interrumpir su sueño que morfeo preparo para ella. Desde qui puedo ver su rostro sereno, y sus mejillas rojas, respiras agitadamente, como si estuvieras corriendo una maratón, un momento....!!! toco tu frente...

- mierda maka, estas ardiendo en fiebre- voy a buscar un trapo con agua, cuando llego te estas levantando- no maka acuéstate a dormir

- soul tenemos que ir al shibusen, se nos hace tarde- te destapas, pero lo impido

- maka, no estas en condiciones de levantarte, duérmete yo avisare que tienes un catarro- te tranquilizas y me haces caso- en seguida te traigo tu desayuno

- Soul – tomas mi chaqueta e impides que me valla- no me dejes sola

- my sweet honey- te acaricio el pelo y te acuesto- solo voy a traerte algo de comer no me tardo

- hontoni?- tus mejillas sonrojadas creo que por la fiebre, el sudor de tu frente y tu voz temerosa me estremecen, si no tuvieras fiebre creo que mi sentido común no lo creería- my honey, esperame no tardo.

Después de eso fui a la cocina y prepare lo mas rápido el desayuno, intentando calmar mi alma, encaso de que se le ocurriera verme, me mentalice y fui a su cuarto. Estaba recostada tapada asta la nazis, con su pelo alborotado y enmarañado, se veía tan infantil asi, se veía tan ella. Al persivir mi presencia te enderezas y esperas que te entregue la bandeja con tus alimentos, y una pastilla a un costado.

- Soul, tengo que tomarla?- preguntas haciendo un puchero

- Claro te ará bien- acaricio tu cabeza, tomo tu cepillo y poco a poco desenredo esos rebeldes cabellos mientras tarareo nuestra canción

- Soul que haces?- preguntas tomando un sorbo de tu leche

- Te pongo más bella- mientras termino de tomar tu cabello en una trenza- listo, que te parece deveria ser un peluquero con lo bien que te quedo ¿no?

- jajaja, Soul-Baka- su sonrisa tan melodiosa, cae la cuchara, me estremezco y toco tu frente

- La fiebre otra vez, Maka recuéstate y descansa un poco- te quito la bandeja y te recuesto con sumo cuidado y te arropo- duerme my honey.

- Soul,... no te vayas quedate conmigo, onegai duerme conmigo- me ruegas mientras me estiras tu mano

- Maka....- me acerco y te mueves de tu cama, me recuesto y te acurrucas en mi pecho, puedo sentir tu respiración mientras acaricio tu dorada cabellera con olor a champo a manzana que tanto me gusta, no resisto la tentación y caigo en los brazos de morfeo.

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con los tuyos mirándome curiosa, después te ríes y tus labios besan mi frente

- bueno días dormilón -te ríes y te sientas en la cama no sin antes hacer una puchero- tengo hambre!- me levanto y toco tu frente.

- Tu fiebre bajo- miro hacia la ventana y se ve el atardecer- pero que tarde es!, Maka prefieres que te prepare la merienda o la cena?- pones tu dedo en tu barbilla y lo piensas por unos minutos.

- quiero la merienda!- mientras miras a mis ojos- Soul crees que me pueda bañar?, no me gusta estar sucia- otro puchero

- No creo que te haga mal, te voy a preparar el baño, yo te llamo- salgo del cuarto y preparo el baño, me dirijo a tu cuarto estas buscando ropa de cambio.

- Maka esta listo el baño- escondes tu ropa mientras te sonrojas, te ves tan linda de esa forma- apurate o se enfriara el agua, no te tardes o voy atener que sacarte yo de allí nee?

- No...creo que sea necesario!-me gritas mas que roja

escucho como sierras la puerta del baño de un golpe, solo me puedo reír y pensar que este repentino cambio de actitud de Maka es a causa de la fiebre, ya que no me puede imaginar a una Maka tan tierna y desprotegida, me estremezco de solo pensarlo. Acababa de terminar la merienda, fui a su cuarto pero todavía no estaba en ella, preocupado fui a buscarla al baño, llamándola por detrás de la puerta.

- Maka, ¿estas bien?- no hubo respuesta, pero mi atención se centro en el ruido de algo romperse dentro del baño, asustado abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una Maka en pijama a medio abrochar, por el cual podía ver su piel de blanco invierno, donde en el centro estaba su pequeño ombligo. Ella al notar mi presencia solo se apuro a terminar de abrochar aquellos botones, mientras reclamaba mi intromisión.

- gomen nee?, no es nada cool espiar a una mujer en el baño y mas si es plana como una tabla- dije eso esperando un golpe o algo, pero solo se rió, eso me dejo en blanco, valla que la fiebre la había dado fuerte- Maka tu merienda esta en tu cuarto.

- Agritato Soul- se sentó encima de la cama y debajo de esta saco una cajita verde, donde estaba su secador de pelo, después para mirarme con cara de cachorro y haciendo un puchero, sabes que no me puedo negar.

- me debes una grande- respondí mientras me sentaba atrás de ella para secar sus finos cabellos con ese olor a manzana que tanto me encantaba y ella tomaba su merienda tranquilamente.

- Nee? Soul?- preguntas cuando estoy terminando de cepillar tu pelo que ya esta seco.

- Ha?- es lo único que logro articular tu aroma me rodea, mientras dejo el cepillo en la mesa

- Soul.... tu nunca me dejaras sola ¿verdad?- tu pregunta me sorprende, esbozo una triste sonrisa por que conozco la respuesta.

- Maka, algún día sera necesario que nos separemos- hago una pausa, siento un nudo en mi garganta, tu cuerpo se tensa- tu vas a querer hacer tu vida independiente, etto tener familia- como me gustaría formar parte de ella- ademas que para ese tiempo espero ser una Death size y no se en que parte del mundo me encuentre- me estremezco siento tus lagrimas caer, tu cuerpo tirita- Maka, es duro pero es la verdad, si de mi dependiera que quedaría toda la vida contigo- te abrazo y te susurro- a tu lado, pero no es posible- te acerco más a mi cuerpo- eres parte de mi my sweet honey- te das la vuelta y puedo ver tus ojos verdes desbordar lagrimas, mi corazón se oprime.

- ¡No me importa! ¡No quiero tener familia!- te aferras a mis brazos- no, no me importa donde te vallas, Soul- sollozas y me miras- ¡Llevame contigo!- en ese momento lo supe, como había sido tan ciego, sonreí al darme cuenta de lo sucedido, llorabas esperando mi respuesta.

- Maka- llame tu atención y me miraste, y como si las palabras sobrasen en aquel momento me acerque a tus labios, mientras acariciaba tu cara con mi mano libre; y me hacer que lentamente hasta tocarlos. Sabían a leche, estaban tiesos por la sorpresa, pero después se movían al ritmo de los míos, suave, lento y tierno, como un vals, nos separamos por la falta del maldito oxigeno; me miraste a los ojos y te sonrojarte y para ocultarlo escondes tu cara el mi pecho, mientras te abrazo murmuras.

- Esto no es un sueño producido por la fiebre, ¿no? Soul, dime que no es un sueño....- te callo tomando poder de tus labios en un tierno y corto beso.

- ¿ te vasta con esto?- my sweet honey I love you- tus mejillas toman el tinte que tanto me gusta y haces un puchero.

- no digas eso me avergüenzo- te escondes en mi pecho tu olor me invade

- vas a tener que acostumbrarte, por que ahora no pienso dejarte ir.... - y vuelvo a tomar tus labios, pero ahora salvajemente, tengo hambre de ellos y son el mejor manjar que e probado en años.

Quien sabe que nos depare el futuro o los problemas que nos depare el destino, solo se que todos esos momentos, quiero vivir los a tu lado para siempre, My sweet honey.


End file.
